


Two Queens and an Empire

by Orca478



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Black Eagles Lysithea von Ordelia, Crimson Flower, Edelgard von Hresvelg Needs a Hug, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gay Edelgard von Hresvelg, Lesbian Marrage, Lysithea von Ordelia Needs a Hug, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, One sided Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, One sided Dorothea Arnault/Byleth, Villain Dimitri, edelth, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: It’s been 14 years after Byleth and Edelgard killed Rhea, and 7 after they ended the war with the shadows. Edelgard thought she could finally stop being Emperor and just be with the woman she loved.Sadly, the Emperor has to still be in power, as she has to keep working on stabilizing the United Fódlan. The young ruler still has to many challenges to face, like a small rebelión, some left over Monsters, her friends’ love life, and the best/worst of them all......motherhood.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Manuela Casagranda/Hanneman von Essar, Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten
Kudos: 8





	Two Queens and an Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This story as you can tell. It’s post the Crimson Flower route. If you’re a fan of either Dimitri or Rhea, this story is not for you. Claude fans enter with caution. Edelgard fans, welcome ! 
> 
> In this story, the Black Eagle Strike Force, is composed of the following people. 
> 
> All of the Black Eagles. 
> 
> From the Blue Lions, Sylvain, Ingrid, And Annette joined. 
> 
> From the Golden Deer, Lysithea, Marianne, And Raphael joined. 
> 
> Hanneman, Manuela, And Shamir also sided with Edelgard. 
> 
> Claude was spared. He has left Fódlan with Hilda, who wasn’t killed in the battle. 
> 
> Seteth And Flayn were also spared, yet only the latter will appear in the story. 
> 
> Of the remaining students. Dimitri, Dedue, And Lorenz are the ones dead. Edelgard killed Dimitri as in cannon, why Dedue was killed by........ Lorenz is also dead, but really it’s because I didn’t want him here. The others are alive, but they aren’t with the Strike Force.

Long ago, the continent of Fódlan was divided into three areas. The Adastrian Empire, the Holly Kingdom, and the Lester Alliance. 

They were all united under the Church of Serios, lead by the Archbishop, Lady Rhea. Who secretly was a beast called, The Imaculent One. She had control of all Fódlan.

But then one day, everything changed. One event caused the reaction that would bring down the Chruch, once and for all. 

It was the day Byleth Esner, Met Edelgard Von Hresvelg. 

Both woman met by chance, they just happened to be in the same village, but now, many people say it was fate. 

After they met, Byleth took a teaching job on the Monastery, and chose to teach the Black Eagle house, led by Edelgard. 

During many moons, Byleth had many adventures with the students she taught, as well as others from other houses she got threw. 

In one of those adventures, Byleth received the power of the Goddess Sothis, who she had been talking to for a while. She made enemies like Solon, Kronya, and the Flame Emperor. She also lost her precious father, Jeralt. 

But then, one day, The Flame Emperor revealed herself to be none other than Edelgard herself, she led an attack to the Holly Tumb, But was defeated. 

But then, having been disgusted and outraged by the ways of Rhea and the Church, and knowing her father felt the same, in a shocking twist to many, Byleth turned the sword against Rhea, and sided with Edelgard. Nobody was more schoked and happy about this, than Edelgard herself. Then all of their friends also joined them, together, they became the Black Eagle Strike Force.

A battle happened in Garreg March, which lead to Byleth going missing for 5 years, and for a war like no other to begin. 

The war remained in stand point for 5 years. But when Byleth and Edelgard reunited, the Empire got the strength it needed to finally get the victory. 

The Lester Alliance was taken out first. Their leader Claude tried to maintain neutrality, but after a long battle, Claude surrendered willingly, in exchange for his life to be spared. He left Fódlan, and hasn’t been seen since. 

Then came the clash against the Kingdom, and the Chruch. Rhea’s confidents, Seteth And Flayn we’re spared, with the condition that they went into exile. Others, like the Knights of Serios, Catherine, Gilbert, And Alois, fought until their last breath, but fell to the Empire. 

In the plains. The King of the Holly Kingdom, Dimitri, led an assault against the Black Eagle Strike Force. Edelgard And Dimitri fought a ferocious battle, and in the end, the Emperor defeated the King, and executed him. 

As time passed, Byleth and Edelgard’s friendship blossomed more, and it became a beautiful romance. 

After that, the final battle against Rhea came to pass, and while it was the hardest one, Byleth and Edelgard managed to defeat the Archbishop once and for all, and with her death, all of the Crests were destroyed, for ever. 

The Chruch, Kingdom, and the Alliance were all gone, soon the Empire took all Fódlan, and United the continent. 

Having defeated the biggest enemy, the Black Eagles fought for years so that total peace could reach Fódlan, and after 7 years, it happened.

The fight was over. Now they could live their lifes. 

Byleth And Edelgard didn’t waste a second, and got married one month later. The Empire rejoiced at their Emperor and their new Empress. 

And then, one final miracle happened, a gift, that Sothis gave the pair, she did tell Byleth it was her after all. Byleth and Edelgard, were blessed with a baby girl. Despite both being woman, they managed to conceive her. Their daughter was blown healthy on the 4th day of the Blue Sea Moon. Her name, Sitri, after her grandmother.

But of course, their friends also came to leave their lifes of their own. 

Edelgard’s loyal confident, Hubert, after seeing the person he swore to protect was finally safe and happy, left to now make a life of his own. Something he found with a person he could have never guessed, the Varley heir, Brenadetta. The two reclusive people began talking, and that led to a relationship. With Byleth at her side now, Edelgard gave Hubert her blessing to leave her, to follow his love for Brenadetta. The two married 2 years ago, and were blessed with a daughter, Adora. Edelgard and Hubert still maintain a close friendship, and he is The Godfather of Sitri. 

Lysithea Von Ordelia became a new resident in the castle after Hubert left. She was the first non Black Eagle to join the team. Her family let go of their land, and her parents could live in peace, and with her crest gone, she could live a full life. She decided to return to Byleth and Edelgard, who welcomed her with open arms. She essentially took over for Hubert in a way. She’s also Sitri’s Godmother. Lysithea still hasn’t found a partner for her, but she’s in no hurry. Lysithea also works as a teacher in the new school Byleth and Edelgard built to replace the one they attended. It’s still located in Garreg March, she is the teacher of one of the houses.

Ferdinand left the main land soon after the final fight, wanting to take time to reflect on the things his father had done. The heir of Brigid, Petra, invited him to her kingdom. What was supposed to be a little vacation, ended up with Ferdinand marrying Petra and becoming Brigid’s King. They have a son,Hendrick, or Henry for most.

Childhood friends Lindhart and Caspar rejected their nobilities, and the pair traveled Fódlan, first as best friends, then boyfriends, and 1 year ago, husbands. They have no wish for children at the moment, as they want to continue their travels without that responsibility, it may change however when they settle down.

The final original Black Eagle, Dorothea, left fighting behind, and continued her true passion, singing. She’s now the top Opera singer in Fódlan. Her best song, is about how Byleth and Edelgard fell in love, as they defeated Rhea. She named it, Crimson Flower. While she has been in multiple relationships, she still has to find a partner to spend her life with. She however, is happy by spoiling all of her friends’s children, against their wishes. 

Two of the former Blue Lions that joined the Black Eagles, Sylvain and Ingrid, are now living in what formerly was the Kingdom Capital. The childhood friends had been in love for each other for a long time, and when the battle that took their former friend turned enemy, Dimitri, his life, they finally confessed. They have been married the longest, and have two children. The eldest is their son James, while their baby daughter is named Maria. They are helping the people that once belonged to the kingdom, to adapt to the new times. 

The final former Blue Lion, Annette, took some time for herself. She had to fight both her father Gilbert, and her best friend and ex girlfriend , Mercedes. While the former died in the final battle, the latter escaped and hasn’t been seen since. For some years Annette tried to find her, but finally gave up, accepting that what they had was over for good. She began teaching in the new school that replaced Garreg March. Leading one of the three houses. During this time, she finally moved on from Mercedes. While also creating a close bond with Lysithea, one she does want to take a step farther, but she’s not risking another heartbreak. 

The other Golden Deer That sided with the Empire, Raphael And Marriane, at first took different paths. Raphael became a knight for Edelgard, and finally got his little sis the life he wanted to give her. Marianne meanwhile finally decided to explore the world, and specially the animals, now that she’s free from her Crest. Fate brought them together, when Raphael and his sister opened their restaurant, and Marianne happened to be one of the first guests. The two bonded, and Raphael invited Marianne to be with him and his sister. The Kristen family welcomed her with open arms, more than any Nobel family, and so, Marianne became a Kristen herself, marrying the knight that took her heart. They are expecting a baby that they still don’t know the gender of. 

Professors Hanneman and Manuela still teach in the Academy, and are happily married. They don’t want children though, happy to have their students. Shamir taught for sometime, as well as continued her Mercenary work, until finally, she decided to enjoy a cozy retirement. The death knight, Jeritza, finally took a proper teaching position, and to the shock of many, he was loved by many kids. Oh and of course, Garreg March still has its loyal Gate Keeper, who still give Byleth every report she asks for. 

Byleth, Edelgard, and all of their friends, are finally living the peaceful life they fought so hard for. Fódlan was in complete peace, and even allied with nearby places. The crests were gone, the nobility lost great significance, and the people, were happy. Fódlan had become the place Edelgard dreamed of making when her siblings died. She hopes wherever they are, they can be in peace now, and wishes the same for her father in law, Jeralt, who she will always be thankful for bringing Byleth to her life. 

Now, the Emperor has one final task, completely secure and make sure Fódlan is safe and good, and then find a new Emperor, so she can live with her wife and daughter, in peace. 

However, there are still some challenges left.


End file.
